


Isn’t it lovely?

by underthexmoonlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthexmoonlight/pseuds/underthexmoonlight
Summary: Harry is constantly under the weather, but it’s probably just a flu.Probably.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Isn’t it lovely?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fic contains explicit references to male pregnancy. If you’re not comfortable with the subject please do not read this work. 
> 
> I’d also like to specify that the ‘biological’ aspect of this fic is purely fictional.  
> I am not a doctor and I am aware of the fact that this type of situation is not realistic. 
> 
> That said, enjoy your Larents™️!
> 
> Ps: as I said before, English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake! xx

“Louis, for the last time, I’m okay.” 

Harry huffed as he watched his boyfriend change from his sweatpants into a pair of jeans.

He had been sick for over two weeks now, he had been on and off antibiotics multiple times, but his symptoms came back every time and somehow always stronger than before.

What bothered him the most was his stomach: it constantly felt like something was sitting up there, and in the last couple of weeks both him and Louis had noticed it had started swelling up.

He didn’t think it was anything serious, though; if he was honest, he was pretty sure he had just gained some weight - after all, he _had_ been eating more in the past few weeks, so that really wouldn’t be surprising.

“I just want you to get checked up, Harry” Louis repeated. “It’s probably just a nasty flu, but I wanna make sure. Now can you get up and get on some pants, _please_?” 

And this time Harry did, because Louis rarely got that worked up about something: when he did, it meant he really was worried.

The trip to the hospital was just ten minutes long, and when they arrived, Harry had to take a deep breath before going in. There was a reason why he had been opposing for so long, and that was, he absolutely hated hospitals. He hated the smell, the blank walls, the silence being wrecked up by beeping machines. It was all so sad and anonymous.

When he was a kid and he had to get a shot or a check-up, his mum would have to promise him the world to convince him to go, but now he was twenty-five and he certainly couldn’t act like a four-year-old boy anymore.

As they sat in the waiting room, he caught Louis bouncing his leg.He smiled to himself: he knew that was his _I’m nervous but I don’t want to say it because I don’t want to make_ you _nervous_ move. He always did it with his right leg and it was usually followed by a knuckle-cracking which - yeah, there it was.

Harry put his hand on his knee.

“Would you calm down?” he joked, but his eyes were smiling.

Louis sighed and smiled, too.

“Sorry” he apologized, leaning back against his chair. “I just... you know this is how bad things happen. ‘It’s just a headache’ until it isn’t. I can’t... I can’t think of something like that happening to you.” 

Harry felt his heart ache at those words; he really wanted to say something to comfort him, to assure him that it was going to be okay, but he realized he didn’t really know what. So, instead, he just grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He hoped that would work.

“Styles?”

A nurse called out poking from the doctor’s office.

They got up in unison and walked in.

The doctor (‘Bentham’, as it read on the door tag) was typing on his computer, but looked up and welcomed them with a warm smile when they walked in. He quickly cleaned up his desk from some files and papers, then looked at them. 

“First of all, who’s the patient?” he asked.

“He is” Louis promptly replied, pointing to Harry.

“Okay, so you’re Harry. And you are...”

“His boyfriend.” 

Dr. Bentham nodded slowly before turning to speak to Harry. 

“So, what seems to be the problem?” 

“I’ve been sick for over two weeks now, it feels like the flu but I’ve tried different types of antibiotics and they don’t seem to work” he quickly explained, trying not to make it sound like a bigger deal than it was.

Louis didn’t seem impressed by his version, though.

“He’s always getting fevers, they come in the evening and go away in the morning. He’s pretty much always nauseous, he throws up sometimes, too, and his stomach has started swelling up” he added, ignoring the sharp look Harry was giving him.

The doctor nodded again as he scribbled in a blue folder and said: “Okay, get on the table and let’s see what’s up.”

Harry reluctantly got up from him seat and went to lay down, waiting for the doctor to run his tests and hopefully be over with them as soon as possible.

He caught Louis looking at him from his seat.

“Lift up your shirt, please” Dr. Bentham asked after taking his temperature and blood pressure.

As he did so, Harry noticed he didn’t look concerned about his swollen belly. He hoped that would reassure Louis, too.

“Does it hurt?” he asked as he pressed his fingers on it. 

“Not really. It just feels... uncomfortable” Harry replied, shifting a bit under the doctor’s cold hands.

Dr. Bentham continued to touch him, asking him the same question every time he moved his hands. The answer was always the same.

However, as he pressed his fingers to his lower belly and asked him if it hurt, Harry saw him furrow as he said that it didn’t.

Maybe it was supposed to hurt, and the fact that it didn’t was strange.

It was when he walked to his desk and started searching through his files that Harry started getting nervous. Louis had begun bouncing his leg and cracking his knuckles again as soon as he had seen the doctor frowning.

After what felt like an hour, the doctor politely excused himself and got out of the room.

“Oh, my God” Louis moaned as the door closed. “Oh, my _God_ , I knew something was up” he ranted, pacing up and down the room.

“First of all, calm down” Harry replied, heaving up on his elbow. “Second of all, what do you mean you ‘knew’ it? You said you thought everything was okay.”

“I just said that so you wouldn’t get anxious” Louis admitted nervously.

The doctor got back before Harry could argue. 

“So” he started, walking to the back of the room where an ultrasound machine stood.“It’s probably just constipation or a bad case of food poisoning, but I’m gonna do an ultrasound to make sure we can rule out more important issues” he explained, bringing the equipment next to the table. He made sure Harry agreed with it before starting.

He spread some gel on Harry’s stomach and once he made sure the machine was working properly, he started rolling the sensor up and down, pressing it in some spots and resting it for longer on some others. 

Harry was just getting used to the feeling when the doctor suddenly stopped moving and leaned, frowning, towards the screen. He shifted the sensor about two inches right, then two inches left, then to his lower tummy, and Harry thought his eyes would disappear into his eyebrows if he didn’t stop furrowing like that.

“Is everything okay?” Louis asked, his voice strained with anxiety.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just... I’m seeing something weird on the lower zone of your belly and I’m not sure how to classify it” the doctor replied, turning off the machine and handing Harry a paper towel to clean himself.

“I’m going to prescript some blood tests” he said as he walked back to his desk. He scribbled something on a pink piece of paper and handed it to them. “You should get these done as soon as possible, even tomorrow morning if you manage.” 

Harry and Louis didn’t say anything, they didn’t even ask what the tests were for; they just thanked him and walked out of the office, feeling - this time, both of them - that something was very wrong.

The following week was a nightmare.

Harry’s blood tests’ results took a lifetime to come in, and the more days passed, the more worked up they both got. Harry’s health hadn’t changed the slightest bit: his symptoms were still there, still the same and with the same intensity; only the swelling had grown.

When the hospital finally called, though, they both almost wish it hadn’t. Despite the tension running through their bodies at all hours, they were so scared at the thought of learning about the results that the tension was almost preferable.

The half an hour it took them to get ready and to drive to the hospital was the probably the most nerve-wracking of their lives, not to mention the waiting and the endless “you have to speak to the doctor, I can’t disclose this type of information”s they got from every nurse they tried to talk to. When they finally walked in the office, though, the doctor was smiling, and both Harry and Louis knew it wasn’t just a “I’m a professional so I have to make my patients comfortable” type of smile; it was an actual, genuine one.

“You might wanna sit down” he told them, seeing how they kept standing still by his desk.

They did as told without diverting their eyes from him.

“Okay, um... frankly, I’m not sure how to tell you this. I’ve been working in this hospital for fifteen years and nothing like this has ever happened to me. I actually had to examine your tests multiple times to make sure I wasn’t getting it wrong - ”

“What is it?” Louis bursted out impatiently. Harry elbowed him and shot him a glance.

The doctor paused for what felt like an hour, took a deep breath and said: “You’re five weeks pregnant, Mr. Styles.”

Harry and Louis’ expressions went blank. They stared at the doctor for endless minutes, unable to process a single thought. 

Louis was of course the first one to speak, and when he did, he definitely didn’t sound impressed. 

“Is this some kind of twisted joke? Because if it is I swear to God - ” 

“Mr. Tomlinson, I’m a professional, I’ve been working in this hospital for fifteen years. I would never even consider joking about something like this.”

His tone was tough, and he looked dead serious.

“I know this is a shock, believe me. It wasn’t easy for me to process either, it’s a proper medical marvel, if you ask me, but - here” he said, opening a folder and taking what looked like a black and white photograph.

“This is your ultrasound” he explained, showing it to them. Harry slowly shifted forward in his seat to get a look, still not saying a word.

“And this” the doctor added, pointing at a white, bean-shaped spot. “Is your baby.”

Hearing it being said out loud had a weird effect on them.

Louis’ eyes widened like he had just seen a ghost, mostly because with six younger siblings and his mum always showing him her ultrasound pictures, he knew what a one month old fetus looked like, and that most certainly was one.

Harry just couldn’t bring himself to speak. He stared at it for what felt like an eternity, his head spinning and his heart racing; then he turned to Louis, and, without him even realizing, his eyes were filled with tears. Louis sighed deeply, unable to hold back a smile despite being unsure of whether Harry’s tears were from happiness or sadness. But it was like all of a sudden, it didn’t even matter anymore.

They were going to have a baby. A _baby_.

Louis was in disbelief, but God knew how warm his heart was feeling right now.

So, instead of speaking, he just wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder. He could hear him sob softly in the crook of his neck and he impulsively started stroking his hair. It was something he had been doing ever since they had first met, and he knew how much it soothed him. And - of course - it worked this time, too.

Dr. Bentham smiled as they turned to him, both of their faces now strained with tears.

“This is a very odd situation, obviously” he spoke quietly after a few minutes. “But I want you to know you have options” he explained to Harry. “If you want to get an - ” 

Harry interrupted him. “I don’t.”

The doctor nodded carefully. Louis’ face lighted up so quickly Harry realized he didn’t even need to ask what he thought about it.

“I’m guessing you’re on board, too” Dr. Bentham said.

“I am” Louis replied, fondness written all over his face.

“Are you sure? We can talk about this at home and - ”

“I’m sure” Louis repeated firmly. “I’ve never been so sure of something in my entire life. I want this baby, Harry” he said, and - damn, his eyes were tearing up again. “It’s our baby and I... I want to have it with you.”

And that was it.

As Harry leaned forward for a kiss, now full on crying and mentally thanking God for all of _that_ , Dr. Bentham pulled out a yellow folder and, without further ado, said: “I’m guessing we’re opening up your pregnancy file then, Mr. Styles.”


End file.
